The Fight for Peace
by animesyndrome
Summary: Rath, Rune, and Thatz are on their way back to Draqueen after failing an important mission. But what they didn't know is that their failure will lead them to a new knight...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I don't really know what I have to do. I just wrote what I wanted to write. I'm not really good at this either. I couldn't make think of a good title.

Poor me….

Just enjoy, I guess….

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights 

**The Fight for Peace**

**Ch. 1 : A new knight**

"Let's go this way! " said Rath while pointing to the right road.

"NO! " shouted Rune "We have to go back to Draqueen! "

"But Rune… " Rath put a puppy face on and kneeled in front of Rune. " Please? Please? Pretty please?! "

"It's still a no! " answered Rune

"For once I actually agree. That last mission was really tiring. Killing hundreds of weird monsters; whatever they're called, that killed many people, destroyed many villages an not to mention they took all the treasure! " Thatz said while crying

"They're called Amph, " corrected Rune

"Yeah, whatever. We destroyed their castle but we still haven't found their princess nor their leader. We searched everywhere but still haven't found her. Now my body's aching and I'm really hungry... "

"You're always hungry, " Rath said in a matter-of-factly way "Why do we need to get that princess? "

"Because that princess was the one who leaked information on the Amph so we could destroy them and asked help to the Dragon Lord through a letter that was written in blood and sent with a blood-stained knife to show that she'd even sacrifice herself so the Amph could be killed, " answered Rune

"We were going to kill them anyway, since they were a threat to everyone, " Rath said.

"Oh, I remember that letter. You actually screamed like a girl when you saw that letter! Man, that was funny! " Thatz started laughing that made Rune give him death-glare to shut up.

"So Rune…. can we go to that spooky forest that looks like it's filled with lots and lots of monsters on the right road??? " begged Rath

"For the last time, Rath, no! We're not going there! "

"Fine "

"Good " said Rune in relief.

"Then I'll go by myself "

"What? "

Rath took out his sword and began running toward the forest. Rune tried to stop him but he was too fast. Then Rune and Thatz chased Rath and they too went inside the forest.

Eventually, after a few hours inside the forest, they got lost. So they chose to keep on walking which made them even more lost and ended up stuck in the forest. And poor Rath didn't even find one monster.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone here! Now were stuck in this damn forest! With no food! My agony! " complained Thatz

"How are we going to go back to Draqueen now…? " Rune said in despair

"Hey, it's not that bad. We're just a little lost, "

Just then Rune started to strangled Rath, " _A little_?! Then can you tell me just _where_ we are and _how_ to get out of here?! Can you?! "

"Whoa, Rune. Just chill down, okay? " Thatz tried to stop Rune but suddenly a hand grabbed Thatz's shoulder and surprised him enough to make him throw a big rock boulder to hit whatever that was behind him. And to his surprise, the boulder that he threw was destroyed to smithereens.

"What is it Thatz? " asked Rune, who let go of Rath.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's probably strong…. " Thatz sent a few more boulders but alas, all of them were yet again destroyed.

Seeing that this 'thing' is probably strong, Rath smiled in glee.

"My turn! " he yelled as he went to kill the 'thing' beyond the clouds of dust.

As they waited for Rath, they heard sounds like:

" Heh? Who're you? " The voice they heard sounded like a girl's voice. " Wait… why are you holding that sharp and pointy sword…? "

" Don't swing it at me! I'm innocent! I'm innocent! "

" Die, evil demon! "

" De-demon?! Wait a minute! You think I'm a demon?! Waiiiit!! I'm not a demon! Not a demon, I saaaaay!! "

" Huh? Not a demon? "

Thatz and Rune looked at each other and decided to go look. After they went past the thin clouds of dust, they found Rath who was right in front of a girl who looked about their age defending herself from Rath's sword.

She had blue eyes and had a 3 colored hair; blue on the top, turquoise at the middle, and green at the bottom, which went down to her waist. She was wearing a brown shirt and pants that had a few holes here and there and wore boots that looked worn out.

" Who're you? " Rune, Thatz, and that girl said in unison.

" Hey, I found something interesting! "

From out of the bushes came another girl. She had silver eyes and straight dark purple hair with pink streaks that went down until the ground. She was wearing a dress light purple that looked like it was still new and high heeled shoes. She also wore some jewelry that looked expensive.

They all stared at one another. Then the second girl asked,

" Uh…what's going on here? "

**_.++++After about an hour or so...++++._**

" So you're Rath, Thatz and Rune? " asked the purple haired girl while putting some wood into the campfire and giving some food.

" And you are? " asked Rath while giving some food to Fire, while Thatz was eating most of the remaining food in an incredibly speed.

" Marissa "answered the purple haired girl.

" I'm Carrine! " said the tri-colored hair girl with a big smile " So tell me, how did you guys get lost in this forest? "

" Well, we were heading towards Draqueen and when we started to walk past this forest, Rath kept started nagging that he wanted to go in the forest and look for more demons when we already have killed hundreds of Amphs just a few days ago, and went in the forest by himself that made me and Thatz have to chase him. And then we caught up with Rath and after that we got lost; and because Thatz kept on telling the wrong way to go, eventually we got even more lost and can't get out! " Rune said, clenching his fist so hard it turned white.

" Looking for demons? Then I guess it's not your lucky day, "

" Why? " asked Rath

" Well, for some reason there's not even one in this forest. We've been staying here for a few days and we already went through all the places of the forest but we never saw any monsters or any threatening things at all "

" That's weird " said Rune

" No demons…? " Rath whined " Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! "

" Shut up, Rath " Thatz told him

" Hey, did you say you killed the Amphs? You guys are pretty bold to actually make a fight with them. I only thought only the Dragon tribe could defeat them. Wait… don't tell me you're the Dragon knights?! " asked Carrine in realization

" You just realized? Isn't it obvious? " Marissa sighed and pointed at Fire who was perched on Rath's shoulder. She took something out of her bag and showed it to Fire. It was a flat round rock which had a green lightning symbol made of emerald in the middle that was glowing " Do you know about this? "

When Fire took a good look at the rock, he jumped in surprise and wrote,

— **It couldn't be! —**

" What's the matter Fire? What is it? " asked Rath.

— **Well, if it's real then it might be the lightning dragon's seal… —**

" Lightning dragon?!! " shouted Thatz and Rune.

_I've heard of the legend of the sealed lightning dragon before but I never thought it was true…_ Rath mused

" I found it in the river while I was taking a walk. I just know it wasn't an ordinary rock. I asked your dragon, Fire if I'm not wrong, since I heard that dragons have a long age and they know a lot of things "

" Really? But Fire's not like tha**— **ouch! " Fire kicked Rath straight in the head while holding a sign which read **— You have no right to say that! —**.

Then Carrine came, " What? What is it? Oooooh! Pretty rock! "

Carrine took the rock out of Marissa's hands and started to polish it. The lightning symbol in the middle began shining. Suddenly the clouds in the sky began to darken and rumbling sounds could be heard.

" What's happening…? Did it get mad at or something… ? " Thatz and Rath began to cower and hid behind Rune

" I have a bad feeling about this… " Rune said.

" Really? I have a good feeling a good feeling about this, " Marissa said while looking at the sky. Then she suddenly pushed the trio away from Carrine. " Hey, Carrine! Stay there okay?! "

" uh… Okay! " she answered in her usual happy tone. A few seconds later, Carrine was struck by a huge lightning.

" Do you think she's going to be okay? " Rune asked Marissa as he stared at the flashy lightning that didn't disappear, in front of him.

" I could care less " she answered "You see, that isn't a normal lightning "

" I agree with her, " Rath crossed his hand as a small smile came to his lips " The lightning dragon's seal and a sudden bolt of lightning. Don't you think it's connected? "

" You don't mean— "

Before Thatz could finish his sentence, the bolt of lightning vanished living an unharmed Carrine. Carrine stood there, dumbfounded.

" What happened…? " she asked. Then a small green colored dragon landed on her shoulder. The dragon had sparks of electricity coming out of its body.

" That's the lightning dragon? " Rune asked.

Fire flew over to it and gave a high-five.

" Hey, Fire, who's the master? " Thatz asked.

Fire and the lightning dragon did what looks like a 'dragon conversation', with only growls and what-not that only dragons could only understand.

— **Carrine —**

" I'm your master?! Cool! " Carrine exclaimed. " If you're a lightning dragon then your name is Lightning! "

" What kind of name is that? How stupid… " Marissa shook her head and sighed.

" Your not a bright type person, are you? " Rune asked

" Nope "

Thatz thought for a moment. " ……Hey guys "

" Yeah? "

" Doesn't that mean she's a dragon knight too…? "

" Does having a dragon means that she has too be a dragon knight? " Marissa asked

" Um… yeah. I guess so " Rune said

" Oh… "

"…………"

" WHAT THE?! " both girls yelled

" I'M A DRAGON KNIGHT?! " Carrine yelled as points to herself.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? I never have mad any fanfics before so I have no experience in writing. I wrote this for my friend. She's a DK fan too! I knew DK from her. She wanted to write a fanfic too but she can't write English. Too bad… Anyway, thank you for reading. 

Please review! I really need reviews to see if I did good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Animesyndrome: Now this chapter took me a long time to write! How long has it been? I've been thinking, the title is REALLY crappy. Couldn't think of another... I've decided that whether I get any reviews or not, I'm gonna finish this story!! Well at least I'll try to ((shrug)). **

**Carrine: (crying)… hiks… So dedicated!**

**Marissa: (sigh) Really, you're so stupid sometimes…**

**Carrine: Hey! I'm not stupid!**

**Animesyndrome: Marissa, do the disclaimer for me..?**

**Marissa: No way in hell!**

**Animesyndrome: (sticks out tongue) Meanie! Why don't you, Carrine?**

**Carrine: animesyndrome does not own Dragon Knights; a person named Mineko Ohkami does.**

**Animesyndrome: Good job! Here's the new chapter!**

**The Fight for Peace**

**Ch. 2 : The Crystals in the Jewelry Shop**

" Soooo… how did we get into this situation…? "asked Carrine.

" Because Thatz fell for the stupid trap, " Rath answered

" This is all your fault! Damn you, Thatz! " Marissa cursed.

" How would I know it was a trap? It's your fault! " he shouted back " You said there are no demons in the forest so I thought it was okay! "

Marissa twitched, " Well, I did say that there are no demons in this forest… But, I never said that there are no _cannibals _here! " she shouted " God, It should've been obvious! The damn meat was cooked! Meat can't cook by itself! Now we're tied up hanging above a huge cauldron in a middle of a stupid _bonfire _and about to be made into soup!"

Their current situation right now:

They're tied up and hanged above the cauldron and about to be dropped into the boiling soup below them. All their belongings had been taken, and Fire and Lightning had been taken as well. There were some women who danced around them throwing flowers and leaves in the fire. The men were playing the music with a drum-like instrument while the kids were throwing spices, herbs, and whatnots inside the cauldron.

" And just _how_ did this all happen? Marissa? " Carrine asked.

_What did I do to deserve this…?_ She thought

"This is what happened…"

" _I'M A DRAGON KNIGHT?! "Carrine yelled._

" _Well you do have a dragon, and only dragon knights have dragon. That's why they're called 'Dragon Knights', " Rune said " Though I never thought there would be another dragon. "_

" _Yeah, I thought there were only five. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Light. To think there's a Lightning Dragon as well… " Thatz said._

" _And there's one more dragon too. There are seven dragon in all; two of them were sealed a long time ago and were forgotten, that's why everyone thought there were only five, " Rath explained._

" _How did you know? "_

" _I read it from a really old book in the library when I was bored. I never thought it was true though, so I didn't tell anyone. _

"_Just then, Thatz's nose started to smell something. Something good and _yummy._... He silently walked to the source of the smell which led him behind the bushes not too far from them. There, he saw a chunk of still-warn meat on a bone, lying on top a leaf as it's plate (well it looks like it)._

" _Well, if Lightning is one of the two dragons that were sealed, then what the other? "_

" _That's— "_

_**I smell something,**__ Fire wrote__**, I think it smells like food!**_

" _Food? Thatz— " Rune turned. He saw Thatz who was just about to take a (big) bite out of the chunk of meat._

" _Wait! It's a trap! " Marissa shouted. But it was too late… Thatz was suddenly hit by someone and fainted._

" _Rath! " Rune turned and found that Rath and Carrine had also fainted. They also saw that two their attackers were trying to get Fire and Lightning into a skin bag. Then… they felt someone standing right behind them._

" _This is going to be painful, " Marissa said._

" _Yes. I believe it will, "_

_BAM!! _

_Both their worlds went black…_

"….and that's how we got into our situation now "

" No, wonder my head hurts… " Rath said

" You know, I think I lost some of my memory " Carrine said.

" Let's just think out a way to get out, okay? " Rune suggested.

" I could burn the ropes, "

" NO! " All of them, except Carrine who was still thinking of which memory she lost, shouted.

" Fine! " Rath pouted in a very cute way.

" Where's Fire and Lightning? " Rune asked

" Them? They're being roasted down there " Thatz pointed with his finger as he somehow could get his arm free though still tied up with the rest of them.

Carrine looked down to the cannibals who were about to eat them, " Erk! "

" What is it Carrine? "

" There're demons attacking! And a lot of them! "

" Demons?! Where?! " Rath shouted.

" Down there attacking the cannibals! "

" Huh? But I don't see anything… the only thing I see is black smoke, "

" What? "

" Oh, I see it now. DEMONS! YEAH! "

Rune was starting to get a headache, " But first, how do we get down from here? "

" Rune, you can control water right? " Marissa asked. " Why don't you just control the soup in the cauldron? It is made of water. "

" Ah, you're right! "

Rune controlled the soup out of the cauldron and used it to turn it upside down making it like a big stool. Then Rath used is fire and burned the ropes. They landed on the cauldron and then jumped to the ground. Oddly enough, they weren't attacked by the demons who were walking around the village after scaring the cannibals; they didn't even look at them!

" This is weird… " Thatz said " It's like they don't notice us. And I thought there weren't supposed to be any demons? "

" I think it has something to do with the Lightning Dragon, " Rune said

" Maybe it's the one that protected this forest when it was sealed? "

" Who cares?! I gonna have some fun! " Rath killed the closest monster, it was then that all the other monsters noticed them.

" Wait! Where's Lightning!? " Carrine shouted while finishing her monster opponent with her bare hands.

" Right here! " Marissa held both Fire and Lightning in both of her arms as she headed toward them. Carrine was running toward her when suddenly,

" Carrine! Behind you! "

" Eh? " She turned around and saw one of the monsters attacking her. She didn't have enough time dodge nor could she attack first.

It was only a few inches away when suddenly many big bolt of lightning struck both her and most of the other monsters killing them in process. After the lightning subsided (and the rest of the monsters being killed by Rath with the help of Rune and Thatz and no help whatsoever from Marissa) Carrine looked up and saw Lightning, the small cute little dragon that claimed her to be it's master, now a powerful dragon many times bigger than her.

" Lightning? " she called out. The lightning dragon became small again and flew to her. Carrine looked at the now small dragon that was hovering in front of her. She smiled then took Lightning and gave it a hug, " That was sooo cool!! I never thought you could get so big and powerful and… "

" I think I can understand why they sealed it, " Rune said.

" Yeah. It could kill so many monsters in such a short time, and it wasn't even at it's full strength! " Thatz agreed. " I wonder which is stronger? The Wind Dragon or the Lightning Dragon? "

" I can't really say… Though I think it's the Lightning Dragon since it was the one that was sealed… " Rath answered

_That was close…. Looks like I don't have to use it yet, do I…? Guess I'll have to wait till next time…I'm sure the Dragon Knights will be very surprised.._.

" So where are we going next? " asked Carrine as they started walking down the road.

" I dunno. Ask blondie, " Thatz said " He's the one holding the map "

" I have a better idea! Let's go demon hunting! "

" No, Rath! We're going back to Draqueen, "

" B-but Rune! "

" I agree with Rune, " Thatz said, Carrine nodded in agreement.

" Actually, that's not a bad idea… " Marissa said

" See? Everyone's agreeing with me "

" No, I meant Rath's idea about demon hunting "

Everyone stared at Marissa… Never had they thought that somebody would actually agree with Rath. Not even Rath himself. They were silent for a few seconds…

" What? " asked Marissa at the four others who were still staring at her.

" You're joking right? " asked Thatz " No one in their right minds would ever agree with him! "

" Are you saying that I'm crazy? " Both Marissa and Rath glared at him. Thatz gave a nervous smile as he backed off a little.

" Why did you agree with Rath? " Rune asked.

" I just don't want to go to the castle, " was her reply.

" Ne, Marissa, why _don't _you want to go there? Isn't the castle in Draqueen reeeeeally big and have lots of shiny and pretty things that make you want them? " Carrine asked.

" I hate castles. They're so big that get lost in them and if it's not filled with 'shiny and pretty things that make you want to have them', which I hate, then it's filled with 'gloomy and disgusting things that make you want to throw them away', which I hate even more. And people there are usually too busy with their own life that they don't even have time to talk, "

" Did that happen to you? " Thatz asked.

" What? "

" Sounds to me that you've had that experience yourself, "

" O-of course not! "

" But if it's true, then you should really come to with us to the Dragon Castle, " Rune said " The people there isn't like that. You should see for yourself "

" Yeah, come on! I'm sure it's going to fun! " Carrine said. " At least it's better than going demon hunting with Rath! "

" Demon hunting is way more better than going back! "

" How about we hunt the demons that are in the same area that we're in along the way? That sounds fair, " Marissa suggested.

" Alright! More demon hunting! " Rath shouted.

" Wait. She actually wants to go demon hunting?! " Thatz shouted "I thought she was just joking! "

" Seems so, " Rune sighed ," Anyway we should hurry and tell Lord Lykouleon about the Lightning Dragon and Carrine "

" Yay! I get to meet the Dragon Lord! " Carrine shouted.

" Are we there yet? "

" No. "

" Oh… "

" Are we there yet? "

" No. "

" Are we there yet? "

" No. "

" Are we there— "

" NO! " Rune shouted " You've been asking that same question for the last 3 _hours_! Why so you keep asking?! Geez! Your just as annoying as Rath and Thatz are! "

" Hey! We can still hear you! "

" Bu-but… I'M BORED! " Carrine wailed.

" Then go bother someone else! "

" But it's so fun bothering you! " she said with a innocent smile.

" You should really stop. You've asked him that question 2.578 times. It's getting annoying. " Marissa said.

" Dude, you actually counted? " Thatz asked.

" Yes, I did. And I'm NOT a 'dude' "

" Dudette then! " Marissa could only sigh.

Carrine pouted, " Well… if you say so "

" How come you listen to Marissa's words and completely ignore mine? " Rune asked.

" Oh, that. Well we became good friends since we started living in that forest together. I didn't really know how to survive in the wild so Marissa would tell me what to do. I guess I'm just used to listening to her words, "

" Hey, where's Rath? " Thatz asked

" He went in front of us since I asked him to clear the road. " Marissa said.

" You WHAT?! " Rune started to twitch, he tried his hardest to press his urge to hurt her cause she's a _girl_. Boys should never hurt a girl.

" Don't be so mad. I told him to not wander off so it should be fine. Plus, this way we can go to the closest village or city without having any trouble. It's faster this way "

" Fine. As long as we can get to Draqueen… " Rune sighed.

_Whoa, Rune actually agreed_… _better get onto Marissa's bad side… she might be able to convince Rune into killing me…_ _Or worse…_ Thatz shuddered at the thought.

They kept walking for another few days and, thanks to Rune's effort to keep Rath and Thatz from going to go treasure hunting or demon hunting, they (finally) arrived to a city; which, to their surprise, was Chantel.

" We're in Chantel already? That was fast! " Thatz said.

" After this we have to go past the forest and head South. Then we'll arrive at Draqueen, " Marissa said.

" You sure know a lot " Rune praised

" They said it was necessary to remember it, "

" They? "

" Never mind. Anyway, it helps that I have a photographic memory. So it's not really hard memorizing it. " she said with a blank expression. She never really showed a lot of emotion since they met.

" Let's go back to the inn! I'm beat! " Carrine said.

They were walking toward the inn when Rath suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze there with a puzzled look on his face, " Wait a minute… "

He took a few steps backwards and looked at jewelry shop that they had passed a few seconds ago and looked very carefully inside…

"…… I-it couldn't be… It's just impossible… "

" Rath, what is it? " asked Rune who came with the others too.

Rath pointed inside the jewelry store, still not able to say anything. Rune looked inside but he didn't understand. Thatz looked to where exactly Rath was pointing to and, just like Rath, he started pointing inside and stared inside, then he told Rune where the thing they were looking at. As soon as Rune saw, he also joined in their staring.

There, in the middle of the jewelry store, at the table so neatly put between the other gems and stones were 5 beautiful crystals. But not just any ordinary crystals…

They were the Dragon Tribes DRAGON CRYSTALS… and _all _of them; red, black, blue, yellow and white…

" IMPOSSIBLE!! "

**How was it? I tried to make it as good as possible, though it's kinda hard making a good story. I don't know wether it was crystals or not, I couldn't really remember what it was. I don't really know how long it's gonna be either (since I usually make a sudden change of plan to the story)! Please, review! I want to know if anyone actually read this story! **

**animesyndrome**


End file.
